


Fantasías de amantes

by Charo_Charito



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shumdario
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: Para las chicas del grupo de Malec Shippers en Facebook que adoran el Shumdario sin miedos, gente muy divertida!





	1. Primer lugar

**Author's Note:**

> Para las chicas del grupo de Malec Shippers en Facebook que adoran el Shumdario sin miedos, gente muy divertida!

Eran una de las ultimas escenas en el día, solo quedaban pocas personas en el set de filmación. Matt ya se había quitado el maquillaje que le hacia ver la runa en su cuello, a veces pensaba que era algo tonto tener que ponérsela y sacársela todos los días, pero supuestamente era para cuidar su piel, y él respetaba ese tipo de cosas. 

Se acerco hasta el set de la casa de Magnus donde ya habían acabado y solo quedaba apagar las luces, dado que al otro día seguirían grabando en ese lugar. Harry vio como Matt lo observaba desde la puerta y le aclaro a unos asistentes que se quedaría repasando, que el apagaría todo luego.

Matt se acerco ni bien las chicas se fueron y estampo en los labios de Harry un ruidoso beso. Este se alejo y lo miro mal. "Shhhh" le dijo mientras corría a asegurarse que no quedara nadie en el set.

\- No seas tan cagón, ya me fije si no había nadie. - Se sentó en la cama, sacándose las zapatillas, echándose en la misma, descansando.- Amo estas sabanas, me gustaría llevármelas. Vos decís que si me las llevo se van a dar cuenta?

\- A vos te parece que no? Con lo tacaños que son en la producción. - Se acerco mas relajado de nuevo a la habitación, imitándolo en la forma que se había echado tan relajado y se tiro a su lado. Una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de Matt era su forma ser. Tan simple y banal. Se apoyo en su costado para observarlo mejor, dejando su cabeza reposar sobre su mano mientras su otra mano jugueteaba con sus bíceps, tratando de molestarlo. 

\- No digas así, a mi me gustan las cosas nuevas que pusieron. A nosotros nos dieron mas espadas para practicar los de utilería y el arco me lo mejoraron, me encanta. - Miro a Harry con cara de verdadera felicidad, era tan transparente que dolía.

\- A vos te gusta todo lo que brilla, punto. - Sonrío, ya queriendo dejar atrás la conversación incomoda y típica antes de pasar a los bifes. A veces no era necesario hablar, si se quería coger, se podía ir directo al tema y listo. 

Matt se mordió el labio inferior, ya notaba en su compañero y pareja en la serie, empezaba a querer redondear el asunto. Llevo sus manos a desabrochar el pantalón y con un hábil movimiento levantando la cola lo bajo.

Una sonrisa se asomo en los labios de Harry "Me encanta cuando sabes lo que quiero, hablar podemos después.." Fue diciendo hasta que sus labios que se movían para hablar, lo hicieron para besar los labios carnosos de Matt, que lo esperaban para saborear desde la mañana cuando lo beso por ultima vez antes de separarse para ir a diferentes locaciones.

Las manos de Matt se fueron a su pecho, separando el beso por unos segundos "Quiero intentar algo" y la cabeza del actor que interpreta al brujo mas sexy de la TV actual golpeo contra su pecho. No podía tener calma. "Lo hacemos en el balcón? Total no hay nadie.." 

La cabeza de Harry se levanto para ver su rostro y dios, sus ocurrencias eran de las mejores, no siempre, pero lo eran. "Me encantas" le recito antes de dejar un beso seco en su pera, levantándose, quitándose la camisa rosa pálido, bordada con brillos plateados que llevaba para la escena que actúo antes. La dejo sobre el respaldar de una silla, bien ordenada. 

Se quedo allí observando a Matt que aun no podía despedazarse de su excitación por verlo sin camisa. La adoración por su cuerpo era muy fuerte. Se puso de pie, pateando los pantalones y se quito la remera, tirándola a un costado, junto con el jean oscuro, sin darle importancia. Abrazo al mas pequeño de los dos, en altura, no en edad, y lo beso como solo el sabia hacer. Ruidosamente y con la respiración entre cortada.

Las lenguas de ambos se encontraron dejando salir mas que intentos de respiración de sus bocas, jadeos que denotaban lo caliente que estaban el uno por el otro. Se espadearon juguetonamente durante el beso, hasta que solo eso hicieron, dejando sus cabezas casi quietas, moviéndose solo para tomar aire y volver a cerrar el beso, o mejor dicho el ring.

Hábilmente Harry llevo sus manos a la cola de Matt, comenzando a distraerlo, apretándole entre sus manos las nalgas. Al sentir que eso solo potencio la necesidad en el beso, dejo que uno de sus dedos tocara cierto lugar y lo distrajera de verdad. Haciéndole presión en su ano por varios segundos y aumentando el numero de dedos con los que lo hacia. Un jadeo interrumpió el beso y fue la perfecta oportunidad para girarlo y dejarlo contra el marco de la puerta. Tomando el control de la situación.

Matt sabia que si le dejaba tomar el control seguramente terminarían haciéndolo en ese lugar, en ese momento y seguramente con la ropa puesta aun. Empujo a Harry con fuerza, para tomar aire y se quito los boxers que le cubrían aun sus partes intimas. Camino desde la pieza de Magnus hasta el balcón, ese que tantas lindas escenas de la serie guardaba. 

Posó sus codos sobre el borde, haciendo que miraba hacia el bello paisaje de Brooklyn cuando en realidad había una pantalla verde sin luces. Sintió los brazos de alguien que lo abrazaban por detrás, acariciando sus abdominales, comenzando a bajar, tocándolo suavemente mas abajo, haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran con la bella sensación de ser tocado por él.

Sintió la dureza de su miembro rozarle las la piel, se había quitado los pantalones camino a donde el estaba. Parecía una escena tan erótica, las luces del interior que reflejaban sus cuerpos desnudos, se asemejaban a la luna y la oscuridad del balcón a la noche. 

Uno de los pies de Harry movió sutilmente el pie de Matt, logrando que se abriera un poco. Matt se inclino apenas hacia adelante, sintiendo que sabia lo que venia y apretó la mandíbula. El calor que lo abrigaba por la espalda, era del pecho de Harry y ya no estaba, pero si estaba esa sensación de silencio antes de la tormenta.

Besos se dispersaron por sus nalgas hasta llegar a su entrada, donde la humedad de la lengua de Harry se encargo de hacer que Matt soltara un jadeo ahogado y eso le hacia sonreír de felicidad. 

Primero recorrió su ano, molestando y besando, humedeciéndolo bien, luego empezó a hacer fuerza, penetrándolo con su lengua, entrando y saliendo. Los jadeos y las rodillas de Matt estaban a punto de ceder, era una tortura tan agradable. Por suerte lo hacían tan seguido, que el cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado. 

Harry se puso de pie, besando toda su espalda hasta su nuca a medida que se iba masturbando para estar bien duro para su amante. Posesiono su glande e hizo presión, dejando que su pene solo se adentrara en el interior de Matt, quien suspiro ahogadamente, deleitándose de la sensación de ser penetrado. Llevo su mano al muslo de Harry guiándolo y aprobando a la vez, un pequeño código que tenían entre ellos cuando lo hacían de parados. Las piernas de Matt casi siempre cedían ante al placer, había que tomárselo con calma.

Leves movimientos se abrieron paso al placer que lentamente comenzaba a comerles el alma y el planeamiento que tenían. El miedo de ser sorprendidos por alguien lo hacia muchísimo mas excitante. Jadeos empezaron a salir de la garganta de ambos, eran bajos e íntimos, solo para ser escuchados el uno para el otro. 

Estuvieron mas de veinte minutos así, Harry adoraba cogerse a Matt lentamente luego de un día largo de filmación. Tenerlo solo para el, acariciándolo como lo hacia, tocándolo, besándolo. Adoraba como se ponía por el. Como acababa en su mano luego de suplicar que se lo hiciera mas fuerte pero el no lo haría, adoraba torturarlo y mas que nada, adoraba acabar dentro de el.


	2. Chapter 2

Las paredes del set estaban cerradas desde la noche anterior para preservar intacto todo, para darle mayor continuidad, decían los chicos de utilería que no querían ni la mas minima mueca de tierra sobre nada. Matt pidió permiso para ensayar una escena que tendría al otro día y a regañadientes le permitieron hacerlo.

Ni bien todos se fueron el único varón de los hermanos Daddario empezó a ensayar, con movimientos enérgicos de sus manos. Al parecer, la escena, era una pelea y estaba mas que concentrado en el guión. Miraba las hojas y volvía a decirlo. " No tuve opción, tuve que hacerlo..." quería poner lo mejor de si. Malec era muy importante para el.

\- Me miraste directo a los ojos y me mentiste. - Dijo alguien desde la puerta, de manera excesivamente dramática y teatral, sacándolo de eje y rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

Matt con una sonrisa giro y juguetonamente soltó "Me asustaste pelotudo.. Pensé que estaba solo." Se acercó a Harry que parecía de un humor muy particular, y le dejo un beso ruidoso en los labios.

\- Me entere que te ibas a quedar ensayando y me pareció una pésima idea no pasar a molestar.

\- Estas hablando como Magnus, me encanta cuando se te queda pegado por un par de horas.

\- Bueno si queres te empiezo a joder no se.. - Comento Harry que enseguida empezó a hacerle cosquillas, de esas que hacían que Matt se doblegue.

\- Salí! - Le grito entre riendo y dando largos pasos hasta llegar a la chimenea que adornaba la pared de la oficina. La cual choco levemente y uno de los adornos tambaleo. - Dah, mira si tiro algo..

Harry lo miraba con los labios apretados en una línea recta para no soltar una carcajada por lo ridículamente serio y sexy que se veía. "Necesitas ayuda para practicar? Dicen que de a dos las cosas salen mejor."

La concentración de Matt ya casi no existía por las cosquillas y la presencia tan fuerte que tenia su compañero cuando venia de buen humor a visitarlo, incluso si no tenían escenas juntos. Hacían ya cuatro días desde la ultima vez que habían estado juntos en el balcón y tres de esos días ni se habían visto. Era difícil no pensar de una manera sexual cuando recién empezaban a dejarse llevar por lo que sentían.

Se sentía libre con el. Seguro. Aun no era amor, o eso creían.

\- Te colgaste de nuevo, seguro estas pensando algo pervertido. - Le dijo Harry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, definitivamente perversos.

\- Siempre quise estar con vos acá, en la oficina. - Soltó pero luego se dio cuenta de lo dicho y se movió en su lugar. - Digo, osea, en el sentido de Magnus y Alec. Creo que a Magnus le gustaría la idea de venir a la oficina de Alec y.... cosas.

Harry se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos, como si algo pasara por su cabeza. Tal vez en su interior sentía y sabia que esto era solo una descarga de ambos por el Malec, pero, y si era mas que eso? Y si los sentimientos empezaban a involucrarse?

Las miradas de ambos y el silencio no se hizo esperar ni subtitular. Matt camino hasta el sofá al igual que Harry, lentamente, como si se estuvieran apareando como animales en celo, cortejándose.

Harry tomo las manos de Matt entre las suyas e hizo que ambos se sentaran a la vez. "Que suerte que aun tengo pegado a Magnus entonces." Susurro a medida que se acercaba a los labios de Matt que nada como Alec, repentinamente parecía algo tímido ante la situación.

El beso fue tan vulgar que despertó en Matt la necesidad de no quedarse cómodo en su lugar, necesitaba dejar salir a Alec y dejarse llevar como tanto deseaba cuando Harry no estaba ahí y solo quedaba en su piel el recuerdo de sus labios.

Las lenguas de ambos se batallaban un lugar en primera fila y las manos, se encargaban de quitar todo tipo de tela que interrumpiera a las pieles ardientes tocarse. Sus penes semi erectos gritaban por salir de sus prisiones llamadas boxers, con la ayuda de sus gargantas jadeantes como testigos.

En menos de cinco minutos estaban ambos desnudos y por una extraña razón en el piso, frente a la chimenea que aun funcionaba. El fuego era de mentira pero el calor no. La alfombra que adornaba el piso era suave y dejaba pasar la dureza de la madera bajo ellos.

Las manos de Harry ya se encontraban en la entrada de Matt, masajeándolo, molestándolo mas que prepararlo, Matt no necesitaba ser preparado. Harry ya estaba listo para hacerle el amor ahí mismo pero había algo que el no esperaba.

Matt lo tomó de la cintura y con un ágil movimiento lo giro, dejándolo a el debajo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos pero enseguida sonrío cuando el pene de Matt le acarició el suyo, estaba duro y con una terrible necesidad que saciar.

\- No sabia que te gustaba comandar el barco.

\- No, solo me gusta comandarte a vos.

\- Oh... - Los brazos de Harry se anudaron el cuello del mismo, tomándolo por la nuca, besándole los labios como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo que ellos dos, en ese momento, haciéndolo en el piso.

Matt llevo una de sus manos a la entrada de Harry y sin rodeos hizo presión, penetrándolo lentamente. Una vez que estuvo del todo dentro de el, se dedico a mirarle el rostro.

Harry tenia los ojos mas bellos mundo y cuando estaban de esta manera, tan íntimos, podía sentir que el universo estaba escondido en ellos. Llevó su mano a acariciarle el rostro, Harry no dudo en voltear y dejar un beso en la palma de su mano. El mundo de Matt se derritió en ese momento y le comió la boca como el beso de antes, sin ninguna dirección.

Los movimientos eran tan erráticos como el amor que se tenían y no sabían aun. Al principio era lento, con cuidado y con amor, pero en cuanto sentía que Harry gemía de manera distinta por haber tocado un lugar en particular de su interior, comenzaba a hacérselo con mas fuerza, moviendo la alfombra debajo de ellos.

Harry había acabado entre sus pechos hacia cinco minutos pero Matt nunca había dejado de moverse, lentamente como sus besos, pero unos jadeos mas elevados de Harry hicieron que Matt volviera a moverse con fuerza y determinación.

Las uñas de Harry se clavaron en la espalda de Matt cuando sintió que el placer lo estaba inundando de nuevo. " No puedo mas " le susurro entre las bocas de ambos que se repartían jadeos y palabras impronunciables e íntimas.

Matt llevo su mano al muslo, y lo tomó de la pierna, elevándola hacia un costado, dándole mejor lugar para penetrarlo. " Acaba por mi, una vez mas" dejo salir casi sin voz en el oído de Harry quien estaba apretado a el y liberó ese agarre para dejar caer sus manos a los costados, dejándose sentir el placer.

Los jadeos eran tan erráticos como todo lo que los rodeaba. Matt sintió el calor de nuevo entre sus pechos y con un par de movimientos mas se entrego, y acabo dentro de su amante.

Se quedaron en esa posición por varios minutos, recuperando el aire perdido. Los brazos de Harry abrazaron el cuerpo desnudo de Matt, acariciando donde estaban marcadas sus uñas ahora, como una disculpa en silencio.

\- Definitivamente... Vas a ser mi capitán.

La risa de Matt fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Ninguno de los dos tenia fuerzas para hablar ni para moverse, no al menos por unos minutos más.


End file.
